Fluffy oneshots of Fluffiness!
by Holly Pearlwing
Summary: I write fluffy oneshots. Some will be Romance others will be Friendship. Taking requests if I don't hate the pairing with a passion. All flames will be given to the ALS Countries to help them warm up afterwards.
1. Wait, I love You! Aushun

**Wait, I Love You!**

_**Hey there! Holly Pearlwing here. Many of you might know me as the Author of "Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge". Well I'm also gonna start just writing one shots whenever I feel like it. So today we have an Aushun fic based off the vocaloid song "I like you, I love you". So here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say it once. I don't own Hetalia. If I did let's just say there'd be a lot more romantic fluff.**_

Austria sat at his piano bench, hands clenched into fists above the keys. He normally would just play his feelings out but this time it wasn't working. No song was able to capture all of what he was feeling quite right. He was nervous, confused, and head over heels in love. He had fallen in love with _Hungary _of all people! After all the torment she had put him through as a child he had fallen in love with her.

Austria sighed and stood. He'd just have to tell her. But how? He could hardly just walk up and say 'Excuse me, I'm in love with you.' God even in his head that sounded dumb. He supposed he'd just have to work up the courage and do it.

-_-_-_-_-_-LiNe BrEaK-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Austria walked up to Hungary and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and said, "Oh hello Mr. Austria. Is there something you need?"

Austria swallowed and said, "Actually I was wondering if you would perhaps like to talk for a bit."

"Oh well sure, I don't see why not," Hungary said smiling. Austria smiled slightly back at her and led her to a small sitting room. He gestured at a chair before sitting down himself.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hungary asked.

"Oh I was just hoping to talk and get to know you a bit better," Austria lied for time.

"Oh I see. How is your music going?" Hungary asked.

"My music? Oh it's going fine. How have you been doing?" Austria asked.

"Good. And you?" Hungary asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Actually…" Austria began.

"Hmm?" Hungary asked.

"Would you like something to eat?" Austria asked unable to bring himself to just say it.

"Oh no I'm fine," Hungary said slightly confused.

"Oh good," Austria said unsure what to say next.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say Mr. Austria?" Hungary asked.

Austria opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. He was too nervous to say anything. He wanted to tell her how he felt but it was too hard.

"Good bye Mr. Austria," Hungary said walking away. She paused at the door before leaving to do her chores.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-LiNe BrEaK-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Austria walked toward the kitchen where, hopefully, Hungary would be preparing to eat her lunch. Luckily his luck stayed firm.

"Hello," Austria said walking over.

Hungary jumped slightly before she smiled and said. "Hello Mr. Austria. What is it that you need?"

"I was actually hoping you would do the honor of eating lunch with me today," Austria asked.

"Very well. Sound's lovely," Hungary said. Austria led her to the balcony where he normally ate when it was nice and pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh thank you," Hungary said smiling and sitting down.

"It is no trouble," Austria said sitting down across from her.

The two began to eat their lunch in silence before Hungary spoke up," Mr. Austria you've been acting very odd lately. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Hmm? Oh it's, it's just…" Austria began.

"Yes?" Hungary asked nodding slightly.

"It's nothing," Austria said staring at his plate.

A bit more time went on before Hungary stood up. "I'm afraid I must get going. I have shopping I must get done."

"No wait, I I just," Austria began struggling to find the words to speak.

Hungary waited a few minutes before it seemed Austria had nothing left to say and began to walk away.

"Wait! I love you," Austria cried springing up and grabbing her arm.

Hungary turned and looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"I, I love you," Austria said looking off to the side.

"Oh Austria," Hungary said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before walking away.

Austria stood in surprise hand cupping his cheek. She had just…. kissed him. He stood in shock before rushing after her.

Hungary turned around as she heard Austria approach. She turned and seemed to be about to ask a question before Austria once more grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The kiss ended after they heard a loud "Veh". The two turned to see a happy looking Italy. "You two were kissing! Does that mean you're in love ve?"

Austria and Hungary looked at each other before Hungary nodded and Austria said, "Yes Italy, it does."

_**The End!**_

**Well that was it. In other news I think my laptop might be breaking again. It won't connect to the internet often and when it does it doesn't connect very long. If such thing occurs there won't be many more updates as I don't have word on the other computers. In other news all Flames will be given to Russia to keep warm.**


	2. Mother Loves You! RusEst

_**Mother loves you!**_

**Characters: Nyo!Russia and Nyo!Estonia**

**Summary: After a hard day and several arguments with her boss Russia decides to spend time with her poor forgotten Estonia. What occurs when she gets there is not quite what Estonia expected.**

**Rating: K**

**You can get some really fun ideas when you're bored. Like this one which I came up with while my dad was going through the process of buying a new car! Any way you can see this as RussiaxEstonia or get Russia being Russia.**

Russia marched in through her doorway growling slightly, her shovel in a grip of steel. Lithuania and Latvia stood cowering near the wall however Russia just marched by them, for once. Both nations sighed in relief. Normally she would have beat them with her shovel.

The Russian woman continued walking until she got to the kitchen where Estonia was attempting to make herself some tea. Russia looked at her shovel for a bit before just walking up and growling "Out!" Needless to say Estonia fled, leaving her tea on the counter.

Russia walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. She took a sip but for the first time in as long as she remembered just wasn't satisfied. She looked around a bit before finding some milk and honey. She guessed the honey had been for Estonia's tea and the milk just hadn't gotten to be put up yet. Luckily it was still cold. The Russian moved to put it away before getting and idea and making herself a new sort of drink.

_-_-_-_-_LiNe BrEaK!_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Russia walked to her room still drinking her odd concoction of Milk, Honey, and Vodka. She sighed. These hallways seemed so empty and the woman longed for company. As she entered her room and got into her nightgown she thought about having Lithuania spend some time with her, but she didn't want someone who would just stay quiet and shiver. Her brothers crossed her mind but she crossed it off as Belarus was as creepy as ever and Ukraine wasn't talking to her much nowadays. As Russia sat on her bed she came up with her idea.

As someone passed by her room, she called out for whoever it was to enter her room. Lithuania shivered as she entered fearful of what the woman wanted.

"Go tell Estonia I want to see her in here please," Russia said smiling sweetly. Lithuania nodded and left glad Russia didn't want her in there.

A few minutes later Estonia entered the room cautiously. Normally she was overlooked. What did Ms. Russia want now?

"Come here little Estonia," Russia said with a giggle. Estonia obliged and at the woman's insistence sat down on the Russian's bed. Estonia feared Russia would hurt her until Russia suddenly put her hands on Estonia's cheeks as if trying to squish them.

"Oh Estonia, you are just so cute!" She squealed as she squished Estonia's cheeks while trying not to hurt the smaller woman.

"I, I, I a-am?" Estonia stuttered, shocked by this odd turn of events. Why was Russia doing this?

"Oh, Da! That stutter is just so cute!" Russia said before pulling Estonia onto her lap and just hugging her. Estonia was thoughrouly surprised. What was going on?

"Mother Russia loves her little Baltics, Oh yes she does," Russia said beginning to play with Estonia's hair.

"Wha?" Estonia said trying to process what Russia just said.

"Mother Russia loves you! Surely you knew that! But Mother's been ignoring you lately. I really am sorry," Russia said putting a hand on Estonia's cheek.

"It's, I, Apology accepted," Estonia said. She figured it was the safest thing TO say.

Russia smiled and gently kissed Estonia's forehead. "Now tell Mother you love her!"

"I, I love you," Estonia forced out. Russia giggled and kissed Estonia on the cheek.

"Well now is time for bed, Da? You will stay with Mother Russia tonight," Russia said moving over so Estonia could lie down. Estonia hesitated before laying down. Russia pulled the blankets over them before falling asleep, hugging Estonia to her.

Estonia thought he would never fall asleep, being held by Russia herself but sleep she eventually did.

-_-_-_-_-_-LiNe BrEaK-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Estonia awoke first the next morning wondering where she was. She looked at the arms wrapped around her torso and remembered. She gently slid out of Russia's embrace and prepared to leave and begin her day. She turned to look at the Russian and thought that she looked oddly cute when she was asleep. She leaned over and kissed her on her cheek before straightening up and wondering what she had just done.

After Estonia had left the room, Russia sat up, a hand on her cheek. She smiled, genuinely, and decided maybe she should do that more often.

_**The end!**_

**Yep that was my one-shot. I always come up with my best ideas when I'm not really concentrating. Like when listening to music or mindlessly ready RusEst fics. Well bye!**


End file.
